Low vision individuals often require magnification of computer screen interfaces to discern text and images. Magnification systems may be built into the operating system itself or may comprise feature-rich, third-party products such as those sold under the MAGIC brand manufactured by Freedom Scientific, Inc., based in St. Petersburg, Fla.
A deficiency in the current state of the art is that of scaling pointing indicia such as a cursor or caret from small to large dimensions. For example, all mouse pointers have a discrete minimum and a common maximum size. The minimum size is a multiple of the system metrics for the mouse pointer. Generally, this metric is a 32×32 pixel square under operating systems sold by Microsoft Corporation out of Redmond, Wash. under the brands WINDOWS 7, VISTA, and XP. However, it is common for a mouse pointer to only occupy a 16×16 square, top-left justified, within this metric.
When the screen is magnified to a high level, such as 16-fold, the mouse pointer becomes pixelated and distracting to the user. Various smoothing techniques may be applied to reduce pixelation, but such processes consume CPU cycles and still lead to imperfect results.
Another deficiency in the current state of the art is the over-magnification of the pointing indicia. Low vision users are often limited in the magnification they can impose because the pointing indicia are magnified in step with the entire graphic user interface. Thus, at high magnification levels (i.e., exceeding 16-fold) pointing indicia become so large they obscure much of the graphic user interface itself.